Fatal Attraction
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Michael Myers returns to Haddonfield and finds something else along the way...romance. And anyone who gets in the way, won't survive his rampage.
1. Hide and Seek

Chapter One

Hide and Seek

October, 29

Dr. Loomis felt a chill up his spine when he heard his telephone ring at one in the morning. Careful not to trip over the threshold between the kitchen and the livingroom, he picked up the phone on the third ring. The call was from one of the head doctors at Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium, Dr. Wynn told Loomis that Michael Myers had escaped. The news of Myers's escape was hard to swallow. Loomis quickly dressed and went down to Smith's Grove to talk with Dr. Wynn.

"Where do you think he went?",asked Wynn.

"Back to Haddonfield", Loomis replied roughly.

"Maybe he's home sick", Wynn joked.

"No. No, it's something else. Something else entirely", Loomis said.

Curiosity struck the doctor, he left Smith's Grove and drove to Haddonfield, he stopped at a gas station just outside the town. A bloody scene was being investigated by the state police, Loomis covered his eyes and drove on. He reached Haddonfield by eight-thirty. He went directly to the police station. Nestled in the small nieghborhood of Haddonfield, halloween decorations and carved pumpkins could be seen by everyone. Erin Parker sat indian style on a dark leather couch by a bay window that over looked the street, she was reading the morning paper, a cup of coffee in her left hand. Her roomates, Lyndsay Wallace, Amy Sullivan,Kris Meeker, and Rachel Thompson were doing the samething.

"So, what are we doing this year for Halloween?", Rachel asked, a cigirate inbetween her fingers of her right hand.

"Well, tommorow night is the Concert in the Park and I guess we could go trick or treating", Kris said.

"We're twenty-five years old. Trick or Treating is so over rated", Amy replied.

"Yeah, besides, Tommy is coming over so we can watch scary movies", Lyndsay replied.

Rachel and Amy looked at eachother in disgust.

"We've been doing it for years", Lyndsay muttered.

"Well I guess Rachel and I can invite Alex and Matt to make-out upstairs and you,Tommy,Kris and Erin can watch the Wizard of Oz in the livingroom", Amy said.

After a unaminous agreement, Erin, Kris and Lyndsay decided to go for their morning walk. The three girls walked down the quiet sidewalk, leaves blew this way and that, they met the occasional jogger and highschool students standing at the bus stops.

"Remember when we were in highschool?",Lyndsay asked.

"Yeah, I rememeber hating math class", Kris replied.

Erin laughed and looked at Kris, "I remember leting you copy my homework".

When they rounded the corner and were half way down the street, Lyndsay grabbed Erin. Erin turned to look at her friend.

"What's wrong with you?", Erin asked.

"Erin, are you blind? That's the Myers house", Lyndsay replied.

The two story cottage was intimidating, the grass was dead and beaten, most of the trees around it had most of their leaves missing, some roof shingels were missing, it was completly dark and the white paint was chipped and dirty,almost grey.

"I know that duh. I was there when you and Tommy told me about the boogeyman", Erin said.

"The boogeyman? I've lived here for twelve years and I've never seen the boogeyman", Kris replied.

"That's because he only shows up on Halloween and kills people", Lyndsay said.

"Be nice, okay. His name is Michael Myers", Erin replied walking past the house.

Her friends followed closely. They didn't speak until they were five houses down, Kris and Lyndsay were talking about movies they should rent. Erin on the other hand had lagged behind. She was too busy looking at the foliage, her mind wondering. She then stopped, she saw someone standing near by, staring at her.Kris touched her shoulder which made her jump.

"Erin, come on", Kris said.

Erin looked at them and then looked over her shoulder again, who ever it was that had been standing there, was gone.

"What are you looking at?",Lyndsay asked.

"Nothing. I thought I saw...", Erin trailed off.

"Saw what? The boogeyman?", Kris mocked.

"Never mind", Erin said.

The girls started walking again, they crossed the cross walk. Down at the police station, Dr.Sam Loomis met with Sheriff Meeker.

"Thank you for seeing me, I saw what happened down at the gas station", Loomis replied.

"That wasn't no accident", Meeker said.

"I know, my patient, Michael Myers is loose. He's here in Haddonfield", Loomis said.

"I know. I replaced Sheriff Brackett, he retired early because his daughter had been murdered", Meeker said.

"There's just one thing I'm not sure of and that's why Michael is back here", Loomis replied.

"I think I might know. Some college students signed with the state and the college students are coming Halloween night to burn the Myers's house", Meeker said.

"Did anyone sign a pettition against burning it?",Loomis asked.

"Yes", Meeker picked up the news paper and handed it to Loomis, "Only one person though".

Loomis read it, "Erin Parker".

"She lives three, four blocks away", Meeker replied.

"He'll be looking for her", Loomis muttered, he handed the paper back to Meeker and looked at the police officer, "We must find her first".

The girls returned to the house sometime after eleven, Rachel and Amy were in the kitchen. Erin sat in the livingroom.

"How was your walk?", Amy asked.

"Fine. Saw some cool Halloween decorations", Kris replied.

Lyndsay came into the livingroom and sat beside Erin.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine", Erin replied.

"Look if you saw the boogeyman, I totally believe you", Lyndsay said lowering her voice.

"Look, I didn't see anything. It was just my imagination", Erin said but she smiled and put a hand on her bestfriend's shoulder, "But thanks".

Rachel poked her head into the living room, "Hey, Amy, Kris and I are going to the movie store, you yahoo's wanna come?".

"No thanks", Erin replied.

"Yeah, me either", Lyndsay said.

As soon as they left, Lyndsay went into the kitchen, she took out a box of macorni and cheese.

"Hey, you want some lunch?", Lyndsay yelled from the kitchen.

Erin didn't answer,across the road, a dog began to bark. She turned around and looked out the bay window, standing by a parked car was a man about 5'11 wearing a white expressionless mask. His eyes were blank as his face. Lyndsay came into the livingroom with her arms crossed.

"Do you want some lunch or not?", she asked more loudly.

"Oh..yeah,sure", Erin said, she followed Lyndsay back into the kitchen.

"You frighten me sometimes, are you sure you're okay?",Lyndsay asked.

"I think I'm so excited for Halloween, I'm scaring myself", Erin replied.

Still standing on the other side of the street, Michael Myers looked around, taking in his surroundings. He then started down the street, in the opposite direction. He had left the truck he had stolen, near the park. Passing a garden full of thornless roses, Michael tilted his head, he reached down and pulled them out of the ground. As he got back into the rusted truck,he put the roses on the seat next to him and started the truck. Not ten minutes after Rachel,Amy and Kris returned back to the house, Dr.Loomis and Sheriff Meeker pulled up in a police cruiser. Meeker knocked on the door, Lyndsay opened it.

"Hi Mr.Meeker, is there something wrong?",she asked.

"Can Dr.Loomis and I come in?",Meeker asked.

The two men took a seat in the livingroom.

"I know you, you're Dr.Sam Loomis", Lyndsay replied.

"Yes. I am. Sheriff Meeker tells me that your friend Erin Parker lives here with you", Loomis replied.

"Yeah.Why? Did she do something?",Lyndsay asked.

"Don't worry, she didn't", Sheriff Meeker reasured her.

Kris,Amy and Rachel and Erin came into the livingroom. Erin sat down while the others stood.

"Erin, may I ask you a question?" Loomis asked.

"Sure", Erin said.

"Were you the only one to pettition to stop local college students from burning a house, here in Haddonfield?"Loomis asked.

"Yeah. The Myers's house", Erin replied.

"Why?", Loomis asked.

"Because. Because it's nobody's business. It's a house, just like every house in Haddonfield. So what if something happened back in 1963? I am not blaming Michael Myers for anything nor will I! And I will stop them from burning that fucking house with or without the police's help!", Erin replied, she got up and stomped upstairs, her room door slaming with a snap!

"Thanks alot, now she's cranky", Rachel replied.

"I need your help", Loomis muttered.

"Sure. Anything", Lyndsay said, Kris shook her head in agreement.

"I want you to keep an eye on her, go with her everywhere, but do not let her out of this house on October thirty-first. I want to make that very clear. Michael Myers is in Haddonfield and he is very dangerous", Loomis said.

"We understand", Kris replied.

Sheriff Meeker and Dr. Loomis left, back in the car, Meeker looked at Loomis.

"Are you afraid he'll kill Erin?",Meeker asked.

"I''ve watched Michael for fifteen years and I've never seen his mind work in this way before. Erin is no threat to him but her friends are".


	2. Blood and Roses

Chapter Two

Blood and Roses

Evening of October 29

Night had fallen now, Erin awoke to a darkining sky, she sleepily walked over to her radio, she turned it on. On the radio, Aerosmith began to blare. Outside, ten feet away, Michael Myers heard the music too, Baby

You're my angel

Come and save me tonight

You're my angel

Come and make it alright

She then blindly walked over to the switch and turned on the light to her room. There was knock on her door, she knew by the knock that it was Lyndsay. Erin opened the door to find her bestfriend standing there.

"I came to check in on you", she said.

"Thanks. Look, I'm sorry. About earlier", Erin replied.

"It's fine. Look, Rachel has gone to work and Kris and I are going to Tommy's. Amy said she'd stay here with you. Just promise me one thing", Lyndsay said.

"What's that?", Erin asked.

"Don't go looking for Michael Myers. Dr.Loomis says he's dangerous", Lyndsay replied.

"Don't worry. I won't", Erin said.

Lyndsay gave her a look and then through her hands into the air.

"Well, if you need me I'll be at Tommy Doyle's house".

Erin shut her room door and layed down on her bed. Warm october wind blew from the open window, shutting her eyes, she fell asleep once more. Downstairs Amy stood at the door with Kris and Lyndsay.

"Please don't take too long. And be careful", Amy replied pointing her finger at them.

"We're just going across the street and if you have any worries the number for the police is on the refridgerator", Kris said.

Amy watched as they walked into the pitch blackness. She shut the door and locked it. It gave her the creeps, she sat in the living room and turned on the tv, there was nothing on except horror movies. Which gave her more of the creeps. Turning off the tv, she went into the kitchen. She wished Erin would come down to keep her company. Across the way at the Doyle residence, Tommy,Kris and Lyndsay sat in the livingroom.

"So, he's really back", Tommy replied.

"Yeah and Dr.Loomis said he's after Erin", Lyndsay replied.

"Why?", Tommy asked.

"No one knows", Lyndsay said.

"The weird part about is, I think he's not really after her", Kris replied.

Michael walked around to the back of the house, the back porch, lucky for him, the back porch led to the back door outside the kitchen. He waited for Amy to leave the kitchen, a knife was already sitting on the counter. He had the art of moving silently, he walked into the kitchen and picked up the knife then started towards the hallway. Amy had gone up stairs and knocked on Erin's door but the music was loud, Amy knew Erin wouldn't beable to hear her. Michael walked stealthally into the hallway and looked up towards the stairs. But he bumped into a small end table and knocked over a plastic cup holding writing utencils that fell to the floor with a thump!Amy caught her breath and jumped. She moved towards the stairs, she went down them, one at a time. She reached the hallway and saw the mess of pens and pencils that had fallen off the table.

"Jesus, I'm scareing myself",she muttered placing them back on the table.

Michael started up the stairs just behind her, Amy turned around but she saw nothing. Upstairs, Erin woke up and stumbled into the darknened hallway, the bathroom was directly across from her room. She then stumbled into something solid. Michael had been accidently standing infront of the light switch to the bathroom. He tilted his head ever so slightly in interest, she had curly dark red hair that fell just over her shoulders, she wore a YES t-shirt undernieth a gray longed sleeved sweater that fell just above her knees, bare footed, and wearing a pair of bell bottom jeans. Erin felt like she was heavily sadated, giving up on finding the light switch, she slumped against what she thought was the wall. Michael turned the light on to the bathroom, undernieth her heavily lided tired eyes, he saw a glint of pale sky blue. He didn't know why a beautiful hellish creature lived among such disgusting human beings. He watched as she went into the bathroom, shutting the door. A couple seconds past before he heard the toliet flush, Erin walked back into the hallway, she went to shut the light off but instead was caressing his chest with her fingers. Michael then switched the light off for her, Erin, thinking she had turned it off, went back into her room and shut the door. Down stairs, Amy went into the kitchen, as she approached the counter, she noticed the knife she had taken out, was gone.

"God dam it", she said, "Erin, this isn't funny!".

Silence throughout the house, except for the music that was blairing. Amy started up the stairs.

"Erin, I know your awake, this isn't funny", she replied.

Michael walked down to the very end of the hallway and opened up the window fully so a body could go right through it and land on the ground. Amy stood at her friend's door and began to bang on it.

"Erin, I knw you have my knife and I want it back!", she yelled.

Amy then noticed the window open at the end of the hallway, she went towards it.

"Now, how in the world did this get open?",she asked.

Michael advanced, knife raised, Amy whirled around, the knife came down, one...two...three...four...five times in the chest and stomach, she backed up and fell out the window, her body landed on the ground with a thrump and a smack!.Before leaving the house, Michael left the roses on the front door mate. Erin glanced at her alarm clock, it was almost nine o'clock. She turned off the music, leaving her room, she noticed the window was a jar.

"Dosen't anyone know that it's fifty degrees out", she muttered closing the window.

Going down stairs, she noticed that it was quiet, she checked the livingroom and the kitchen and then upstairs again.

"Amy?", she called out.

Thinking that Amy had gone across the street to join Kris and Lyndsay, Erin laughed. She turned on the livingroom light, and was almost into the kitchen when the door bell rang. Opening it, all she found was roses on the door mate.

"What the-", she replied picking them up.

She closed the door, going into the kitchen, she found a vase. Filling it with water, she put the roses in the vase. Kris and Lyndsay came home fifteen minutes later.

"Did you have fun?", Erin asked.

"Lyndsay did", Kris stated.

"Where's Amy?",Lyndsay asked.

"I thought she had gone across the street with you guys", Erin replied.

"She was supposed to stay with you", Kris said.

"Maybe she got bored and went to pick up Rachel", Lyndsay replied laughing.

The phone rang around nine-thirty, Kris answered it just as Rachel stepped through the door.

"Hello? Oh, hi Dr.Loomis. Yeah, she's right here", Kris said, she held the reciver down,"Erin, it's for you".

Erin took the phone. Lyndsay looked at Rachel.

"Where's Amy?",Lyndsay asked.

"What? Isn't she here?", Rachel asked.

Erin got on the phone with Dr.Loomis.

"I'm really sorry to call this late but Sheriff Meeker and I were on watch for Michael and we want to know what time Amy left the house?". Loomis asked.

"I didn't know she left, it was at least nine o'clock when I came downstairs", Erin replied.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but I'm across the street with an elderly couple and they found her.Amy was stabbed and hung by the neck in a tree", Loomis replied.

Erin looked at the other three girls, she nodded her head in sadness.

"Thank you for calling", Erin replied.

"I'll be by in the morning around eleven", Loomis said.

Erin hung the phone back up, Lyndsay put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say it", Lyndsay replied, "Don't say it".

"What else am I supposed to say? It's my fault, Lyndsay", Erin replied.

"No it's not!", Lyndsay said, "What? You want to blame yourself because of what happened thirteen Halloween's ago!".

"Maybe I should", Erin retorted.

"This no time to be arguing", Kris cut in.

Erin walked into the livingroom and slumped onto the couch, Lyndsay, Kris and Rachel followed.

"Do you know when you get that feeling? Like when something bad is going to happen?",Lyndsay asked.

Erin looked at her, "Yeah".

"I think I might've had that tonight when Kris and I were at Tommy's. Michael Myers could of killed you and we were across the street", Lyndsayd replied.

"But he didn't. He killed Amy", Kris added.

"Yeah but he could have", Rachel pointed out.

"I have a feeling too. And I don't think so", Erin looked at them, "I think he had his chance tonight but he didn't".

They all departed to bed around elven, Lyndsay and Erin were the last to go up. Once in her room, Erin closed her window, she turned on her radio, she turned it down low.


	3. House Call

Chapter Three

House Call

Mid Morning of October 30

Erin sat down in the living room with Dr. Loomis, it was sometime after eleven am. The doctor had wished to meet with her, the other girls were over at Tommy's having a late breakfast.

"I'm sorry for yesturday", Erin replied.

"It's alright. I'm sorry if my questions bother you", Dr. Loomis said.

"They don't, it's just...well, maybe you might want to know my reasons first", Erin said.

"I would actually like to, if you wouldn't mind", Dr. Loomis replied.

"I wouldn't", Erin said.

Dr. Loomis sipped his coffee and nodded for her go ahead.

"Well, it all started in grade school. Every Halloween I left a candy bar on the Myers's door mate. I'd wait two days before I went to see if the candybar was gone and they were. I was teased of course. In the fifth grade, Lyndsay told me she and Tommy ate the candy bars. I didn't care, I still left one the next Halloween. When Tommy and Lyndsay came to my house, telling me they saw the boogeyman, I actually was happy because I knew I wasn't crazy", Erin said.

"You wanted to be his friend. I think if he were in his right mind, he would like that", Dr.Loomis replied.

"Sorry, if I just sounded a little stupid saying that just now", Erin said.

"You didn't. You're a compassionate human being", Loomis said, he stood up, "So, shall we get going?".

"Going?",Erin asked.

"Yes. And I think it would be safer if we drove", Loomis replied.

Erin quickly followed the doctor out to his car, being outside felt like being on another planet. It was cloudy but quiet warm. Erin and Dr.Loomis drove just down the street and around the corner. The car came to a stop just outside one of the houses.

"The Myers house?", Erin asked.

"Yes", Loomis replied.

Erin stepped out of the car, she wasn't afraid. Dr.Loomis could see that for himself.

"Every kid in Haddonfield says this place is haunted but I never believed it", Erin said.

"Why, may I ask?", Loomis asked half smiling.

Erin pointed towards her right, "I used to live four houses down".

"What did your parents think about you leaving candy bars?", Loomis asked, standing beside her.

"My dad was always away on buisness, he worked with computers. My brother and sister always took me trick or treating because they didn't want my mom to worry about what I was doing. Both of my siblings were scared though, like everyone in Haddonfield", Erin replied.

She followed the doctor up the steps, onto the porch, the door was unlocked. Erin felt an exciting shiver crawl up her spine as they entered the house. She walked past the doctor, her eyes were wide with awe, Loomis could feel the tense cold draft, he kept his ears open, as well as his eyes.

"I can't believe they're going to burn this, this is a really beautiful house", Erin said.

Dr.Loomis nodded, he didn't like the change of attmeshphere,he knew Michael was somewhere in the house, there was a smell,like a dead carcass. Erin had started up the stairs, Dr.Loomis quickly checked the other rooms, there was nothing, he then started up the stairs, Erin wasn't in the hallway, he jumped when he heard the floor creak. He whirled around and saw Erin emerge from one of the rooms.

"Sorry", She replied.

"It's alright", He muttered.

"I forgot to mention something", Erin said, "When Kris, Lyndsay and I took our morning walk, I think I saw Michael. He was hiding though. And last night, I think he was upstairs at our house. I went to the bathroom and I think I bumped into him".

"I think your right and I think he's here", Loomis replied.

Erin took a gum ball from her coat pocket, she bent down and rolled it across the floor into the room on their left, the gum ball had rolled out of sight. Michael had been hiding behind the door, the gum ball was at his foot, he bent down and picked it up.

"What was that?",Loomis asked.

"A gum ball.If he doesn't like it, he'll roll it back", Erin said.

They waited for a second but the gum ball didn't come back, inside his coat pocket, Loomis gripped a hand gun, but nothing happened. Loomis leaned in towards Erin.

"Go down the stairs and get into the car. Lock it.The keys are in the ignition. If nessary, drive", Loomis whispered.

"What about you?", Erin asked.

"I'll be fine. He'll go after me if anything", Loomis said.

"I want to stay. It's me he wants", Erin retorted after thinking about it.

"Don't agrue. Now, just go", Loomis replied.

Erin sighed and started down the stairs, Loomis followed. They were back outside in a matter of minutes. Kris, Lyndsay, and Tommy Doyle were standing on the sidewalk.

"Hurry up", Kris called.

Erin ran over to them. She waved to Dr.Loomis as they walked away and down the street towards the park. Dr.Loomis got into his car and drove towards the Police station. Michael stood in the doorway and walked down the front steps. He headed in the direction of Erin's apartmen house.

Kris looked at Erin.

"So, what happened?", Kris asked.

"I didn't see anything. It was cool though, it gave me a rush",Erin replied.

"So did you see him?",Lyndsay asked.

"I told ya, I didn't see anything. So,where's Rachel?",Erin replied.

"At home waiting for Matt",Kris said.

Erin was quiet for a moment. At home, Rachel had filled the upstairs bathroom sink with water. Dr.Loomis reached the police station, Sheriff Meeker was in his office.

"Can I help you doctor?",Meeker asked standing up.

"What's tonight's events?", Loomis asked.

"The concert in the park. Why?",Meeker replied.

"Because. Because, a hundred lifes are in dadnger",Loomis said.


	4. Sweet and Sour

Chapter Four

Sweet and Sour

Night of October 30

Under the cover of darkness, Michael walked along the side walk, hiding occasionally from passers by. He reached the aparment house, he looked up at the first window on the seond floor, it was completely pitch black. Rememebering the back door being unlocked last time, he went around back and went into the dark kitchen. The house was quiet, he started up the stairs, in the bathroom, Rachel shut off the water, it was full now. She stood up stock still, she saw that Erin's light was on, she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay guys. This isn't funny, you nearly scared me", she replied. Rachel crossed the hallway and went into her friends room, there was nobody in the room. She scuffed and turned off the light, going back into the bath room, she noticed something funny on the mirrior. She reached out to touch it.

"What the fuck is this?",She replied, her fingers were red.

Rachel looked back to see Michael materialize from behind the shower curtain. She went to scream but he grabbed her around the neck and began throttling her. He then shoved her intere head into the steaming hot water, her body twisted this way and that for about two minutes before moving no more. Michael let her go, her body fell to the floor, her face was melted, red marks everywhere on her neck. From down stairs, the front door opened and shut. A male voice called up the stairs.

"Rachel, it's me, Matt. Erin and the others are waiting for us at the park".

Michael heard Matt coming up stairs, he hid back inside the shower. Matt came slowley into the bathroom, he saw Rachel's lifeless body, he bent down.

"Holey shit", Matt muttered.

Matt stood up and turned around, facing the shower curtain, the blade of the knife came down, right into Matt's chest, he fell over and landed on top of Matt. Both bodies were covered in blood. Michael dragged the bodies down the hall, he stuffed both of them into a closest, turning out all the lights, Michael left the house. He stealthely made his way to the hiding place where he had left the truck. Dr.Loomis and Sheriff Meeker stood out like a sore thumb, teenagers of all ages and college kids of all ages were gathered in the park.

"Keep your eyes peeled. He will be here", Loomis said.

"How do you even know he will?", Meeker asked.

"He's resourceful. He found a way to break out of Smith's Grove, didn't he?", Loomis replied.

Erin, Jamie, Lyndsay and Tommy stuck out like sore thumbs too, the park was full of band music but everyone around them were high, instead of raffel stands there were keg stands.

"This is boring",Erin replied.

"Erin, we have orders to keep you from the boogeyman",Lyndsay said.

Erin rolled her eyes, she wished she'd stay home, but Lyndsay insisted that they come to the park. Michael arrived two minutes later, he slipped into the crowed of teens, nobody seemed to notice him, except Dr.Loomis, Loomis searched the crowed for Erin.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground", Loomis replied.

"Good idea", Meeker said.

Erin sat down on one of the park benchs, her breath rose in the air, she looked around at the all the people around her, this was a joke, all these years and she was never afraid, never shown fear, Tommy and Lyndsay were standing a few feet away, Erin didn't care what they were saying, she knew what happened thirteen years ago really had shaken them, they were probably wondering why she wasn't worried.

"This is riddiculous. We shouldn't be out here in the open", Tommy said.

"And where do you think we should go? You said it your self, we can't kill the boogeyman", Lyndsay replied.

"It doesn't matter Lyndsay. Michael Myers is following us. We don't even know who's going to be his next target", Tommy said.

Kris, who had been silent throughout, looked at Tommy and Lyndsay.

"Don't look now but here comes that asshole from Haddonfield U, the one who signed that pettition to burn the Myers house", Kris replied.

Four college guys, who were obviously drunk, walked over to them. Erin got up from the bench, at that moment, Michael caught sight of them.

"Why don't you guys fuck off", Tommy said.

"Fuck off yourself Doyle", Lonnie Elamb replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be selling girlscout cookies?", one of them asked.

"I didn't know you wanted a box", Erin replied.

"Lonnie, are you really going to take that?", a second guy asked.

Lonnie grabbed Erin by the shoulders.

"Leave her alone", Tommy said.

"The boogeyman is coming. He's going to get you.The boogeyman is coming", Lonnie replied.

The other boys began chanting it.

"Shut up", Tommy yelled.

"Let me go", Erin screamed trying to get loose.

Michael started towards them, Lyndsay, Tommy, Kris and the other three college guys saw Michael and ran.

"We forgot Erin", Lyndsay replied as they ran through the crowed.

Loomis then spotted the kids two minutes later but after a second, he noticed one was not among them.Michael grabbed hold of the back of Lonnie's neck, he let go of Erin, she fell to the ground, squeezing it, Lonnie began to make choking noises, his feet kicked in mid air, Michael took the knife from his pocket and slashed his throat and stabbed his back. Michael let go of Lonnie, he lay on the ground, blood seeped everywhere. Erin was speechless, if she could find her voice, she thought she might vomite. Michael put the knife way and turned to Erin, she was still sitting on the ground, paralyzed, she looked at him. He held out a hand. Feeling taken aback, she took his hand, his skin was soft yet it felt cold, as she got up, she tripped and fell forward. Michael caught her around the waist, her hands rested on his upper arms.

"Thank you", Erin muttered.

Dr.Loomis approached Lyndsay,Kris and Tommy, they looked at him, guilt was written all over their faces, their shocked,frigtened faces.

"Where is she? Where is she?", he asked.

"I don't know. Over there. We ran when we saw him. We saw Michael Myers", Lyndsay replied.

It was quiet now, she could no longer hear the band playing or the noise from kids getting high. Erin could only hear Michael breathing. They had wondered away from the crowed, she could feel her right hand becoming warmer, he was still holding it. They were near the gazebo now, pumpkins had been lite and were sitting on the steps. They stopped to look at the pumpkins. Sheriff Meeker met up with Dr.Loomis, Lyndsay, Kris and Tommy about two seconds later.

"We found a body", Sheriff Meeker said.

They followed him towards the benchs twenty or so yards away, they stood around Lonnie's body, blood stained the grass, his eyes were open and glassy eyed.

"Bastard used to pick on me in the sixth grade", Tommy said.

"My men are searching the area but Myers could be anywhere",Meeker replied.

"We'll help too. They didn't get too far", Loomis looked at the other three, "If you were Erin, where would you go to get away from a crowd?".

"The gazebo", Lyndsay replied atomatically.

Erin looked over her shoulder, she saw flashing lights, she held her hand over her eyes.

"Oh no", she thought.

She turned to Michael who was lost in thought, he glanced at her, she was pulling on his hand in urgency.

"Their coming. Let's hide behind here", she replied.

The two hid behind a solide pine tree, the cops passed without notice, as they disappeared onto the next street, Erin noticed that Michael had disappeared too.

"Michael!", Erin replied.

She walked past the gazebo, she looked down the sidewalk and then up the sidewalk, as she looked up the sidewalk, she saw Lyndsay and Dr.Loomis.

Erin didn't say anything as she ran towards them,the crowed was disperssing now, two police cars pulled up, Kris and Tommy got out of the first car, along with Sheriff Meeker.

"I want you to drive them home, I'll follow", Dr.Loomis replied.

The car ride was just as quiet, Erin had been put in the middle in the back seat, Lyndsay and Tommy were on either side of her. Two police car and an ambulence followed them, along with Dr.Loomis. Arriving at the house, Sheriff Meeker made the kids stay in car while he, four other officers and two ambulence technitions inspected the house. They came out, three minutes later, the ambulence technitions were carrying the bodies of Rachel and Matt on stretchers. Erin, Lyndsay, Tommy and Kris got of the car, Dr. Loomis got out of his.

"Oh..he was here. He was here and he killed them", Lyndsay muttered.

"Let's get inside", Dr.Loomis replied.

The six of them went inside and into the living room, Erin sat away from everyone, she stared out the window, at the flashing lights of the ambulence, driving away.

"What should I tell my men?",Meeker asked.

"To keep their mouths shut and their eyes open", Loomis replied.

"I'll check back here in the morning", Meeker replied leaving the house.

"I will be back in the afternoon", Loomis said following the police officer.

Lyndsay locked the door behind them, she came back into the livingroom.

"Now what do we do?",Erin asked in a whisper.


	5. Sympathy for the Devil

Chapter Five

Sympathy for the Devil

Morning of October 31

Halloween

"Erin, Dr. Loomis is here", Lyndsay called up the stairs.

Erin came down stairs, she sat on the couch next to Kris. Lyndsay sat on the other couch next to Tommy. Sheriff Meeker was also present.

"Do you understand anything that I've told you?", Loomis asked.

"We understand your instructions but it doesn't matter. Amy, Matt and Rachel are dead. You said this Myers character was after Erin and he hasn't killed her", Kris replied.

"I've been trying to figure that out but in the mean time I need you to stay vigilient. That means not leaving this house", Loomis said.

"You can lock the windows, the doors, anything with a bolt but your forgeting one thing, you can't get rid of him, you can't kill him or stop him. He's been here twice, he probably knows all the different entrances", Tommy replied.

"I want to talk about what happened last night. What was the big idea by leaving your friend to fend for herself?", Loomis asked.

"Did you want us dead too?", Kris replied.

"Kris. Shut up. Of course Dr.Loomis didn't want us dead but if Myers hadn't shown up, I'd of killed Lonnie Elamb myself",Tommy replied.

"Erin what do you think?", Lyndsay asked.

"What does it matter what I think?", Erin replied.

"Come on. Don't be like that. We were all afraid, don't tell me you weren't?", Kris said.

"I wasn't scared thirteen years ago and I'm not scared now", Erin replied.

"You weren't there when he came after Laurie Strode with a butcher knife",Tommy muttered.

"Fight all you want. Your playing his game. Just don't anything stupid",Loomis replied.

Erin got up and went into the kitchen, there were dishes in the sink from two days ago, she busied herself by doing them.

"So we can't leave. It's Halloween", Kris replied.

"Fine. It's your funeral",Loomis replied getting up and going to the door.

Sheriff Meeker followed him. Lyndsay and Tommy went into the kitchen, when they heard the front door close, Erin dropped the sponge she was holding into the sink.

"Got any brilliant ideas?", Kris replied coming into the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk. Then I'm coming back here to watch tv. Then enjoy a nice hot bath and then I'm going to relax some more", Erin said.

"Well, Tommy and I are coming with you", Lyndsay said.

Erin wiped her hands off on a towel, Lyndsay and Tommy followed her out of the kitchen. Kris sat down in the living room and turned on the tv.

"Don't take too long",Kris replied.

"We won't",Lyndsay answered back before shutting the door.

"You've been awfully quiet",Sheriff Meeker replied.

He and Dr.Loomis were staked out in the next driveway by the Myers house. It was late in the afternoon. Dr.Loomis looked at the sheriff.

"I've been trying to figure out his next move. What is he up to? Erin's friends think he's going to kill her and that something is holding him back. But like I said before, she's helping him, she's not a threat to him. I'm baffled. I watched him for fifteen years, I was told nothing was left, nothing", Loomis replied.

"Maybe there's a little piece left. A little ray of hope.He's probably baffled too", Meeker said.

Michael came to the corner of the next street, there was no one around, he had been so focused last night, killing that drunk oaf, no one would miss him. Michael tried hard not to think about Erin as he approached the house, he looked into the living room window, one of her friends had stayed behind, he went around back to the back door, this was too easy.

"Aren't you going to say anything?",Lyndsay asked.

Erin hadn't said anything throughout their walk, Erin was lost in her own thoughts. She looked at Lyndsay and Tommy.

"I'm sorry", she replied.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We shouldn't of ran off like that",Tommy replied.

"You must've been totally scared",Lyndsay said.

"I told you I wasn't scared",Erin said.

They were walking past the Myers house when they saw the cop car.

"Oh no. I hope we aren't arrested", Tommy replied.

Loomis got out of the car and walked over to them. He looked furious.

"Please don't arrest us", Lyndsay said.

"I should. What in hell are you doing walking the streets?",Loomis asked.

"Getting fresh air before being cooped up in the house", Erin replied.

"Well, I'll give you ride back. Come on", Loomis replied.

Michael walked into the living room, Kris remained glued to the tv, he raised the knife. He approached the couch as carefully as possible.

"Are you back already?", Kris replied thinking Erin,Lyndsay and Tommy had come back.

She turned around and she felt her heart stop, her eyes bugged and she gave a loud scream before ducking away from the couch, she went to run into the kitchen but tripped. Michael advanced, Kris jumped up but Michael punched her in the back, knocking the wind out of her. He then stabbed her in the back about eleven times, blood seeped onto the carpet. He stood up and went out the back door, he hid behind the trees in the back yard, this would be a good hiding place until night fall. The cop car pulled up five minutes later, Lyndsay and Tommy went into the house, Michael watched as they came out screaming.

"Go in and call the ambulance", Loomis replied.

Erin went around back, the back door was closed, she looked around the trees in the yard, she thought she saw something shift within the trees.

"Erin", Lyndsay called.

Erin walked back to the front of the house, Lyndsay and Tommy were standing with Dr.Loomis.

"Kris was murdered", Lyndsay replied.

Erin looked down at her feet, Dr.Loomis cleared his throat, Erin looked up.

"Lock the doors. Don't answer it. I'll call every hour to check up on you", Dr.Loomis replied.

"What about the Myers house, they're burning it tonight",Erin replied.

"The police will handle it, I'm sure",Loomis said.

Night of October 31

Erin had been laying on her bed for a half an hour sense the ambulance had come to pick up Kris's body. She was so angry that she couldn't help stop the bastards from burning the Myers house. She'd also been thinking about Michael.Erin stood up and went by the window, she saw him standing on the lawn. She backed away and sat on the bed, she slowly went back over to the window, he was gone. The sun was slowly setting, it was getting late, Erin went downstairs, Tommy and Lyndsay were sitting in the living room, they looked up when they saw her come into the room.

"Great, your just in time for the movie", Tommy replied.

"We've got popcorn", Lyndsay said.

"Great, I'll get the soda", Erin said going into the kitchen.

She opened the cupboard and took out three glasses, after placing them on the counter, she then opened the refrigerator door, taking out a bottle of diet coke. As she went to close the door, she looked up. Michael was standing right by the refrigerator, Erin dropped the bottle of diet coke, which she had been opening, onto the floor. Backing away, she slipped on the soda and in one foul swoop, knocked the glasses onto the floor, smashing them. Michael went out the back door and outside to the darking yard. Lyndsay and Tommy came running, finding only Erin in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened? You gave me a heart attack", Lyndsay exclaimed helping Erin up.

"The screen door scared me", Erin lied.

"The screen door?", Tommy asked.

He went over and shut it, locking and shutting the inside door as well.

"No wonder. It was unlocked", Lyndsay said.

"I think I'd better go sit down", Erin replied.

"Yeah, you'd better. Or we might not have any soda left", Lyndsay replied.

"Go watch the movie, I'll clean this up",Tommy said.

The girls went into the living room, sitting on the couch, Lyndsay looked at Erin.

"You scare me. Know that?", she asked.

"I'm just a bit jumpy", Erin said.

"Bullshit",Lyndsay said.

Tommy came into the living room, whipping his hands with a towel.

"Some mess. Soda went everywhere", he replied.

"I should of cleaned it up", Erin said.

"And make another mess?", Lyndsay said.

"It wasn't my fault", Erin muttered.

"Maybe it was Myers",Tommy replied mockingly.

"Shut up", Lyndsay exclamied.

"C'mon Lyndsay", Tommy started to say but Lyndsay cut him off.

"No Tommy. Every time someone talks about him, he shows up and kills one of us",Lyndsay said.

"He's never been here when we've been home. Look, Erin could've seen a spider or something, there's nothing to worry about", Tommy said.

"But you said it could have been him", Lyndsay said.

"He was just joking", Erin replied, "Look, why don't you guys watch the Wizard of Oz without me".

Erin went back upstairs without a fuss from the other two, she knew they wanted to be alone. She stood by her bedroom window, the yard was dark and absent. Michael had been in the kitchen, he had hide beside the refridgerator, she hadn't noticed him until the light from the fridge had gave him away. Downstairs, the door bell rang, Tommy looked out the window, kids dressed as a cowboy, a mummy, a witch and a firefighter were holding candy bags.

"Trick or treaters", he said.

Even though they were staying home, they had bought five bags of candy and poured some of it in a bowl. He opened the door and gave the candy to the kids. More kids, a dinosaur,a ghost, two ninja turtles, and a robot approached the stairs. After giving them candy, Tommy noticed as the kids left that someone was standing on the sidewalk. Tommy shut the door and locked the door and came into the living room.

"What's wrong with you?", Lyndsay asked.

"He's standing out there. Myers is standing on the sidewalk", Tommy said.

"So. You said he won't come near the house as long as we're home", Lyndsay replied.

Erin sat at the top of the stairs, she shut the hall lights off, a single light illuminated from her room. She got up and opened all the doors upstairs except hers, going at the end of the hall, she opened the window, a warm breeze blew through. She crept downstairs into the kitchen, she unlocked the back door, she then crept into the walk way and checked to make sure it had been unlocked, luckily Tommy nor Lyndsay remembered to lock it because of the trick or treaters. Erin walked into the livingroom carrying the bowl of candy.

"Mind", she said sitting down.

"No. Oh you missed the part where Dorthy met the Tin Man", Lyndsay replied taking a handful of popcorn.

Erin leaned against the couch, unwrapping a Resses cup. She looked out the window,there was nobody out there now, she turned back to the tv just a s shadow passed the window. Michael walked around back, the door had been unlocked, he seemed puzzled, he then noticed a few feet away, the doors to the basement. He tilted his head for a moment, his plan formulating in his mind.

TV NOISE: Lions, Tigers and Bears oh my! Lions, Tigers and bears Oh my! Lions, Tigers and Bears oh-

SMASH!

Lyndsay dropped the popcorn bowl, the three of them turned their heads towards the basment door.

"What was that?", Lyndsay asked.

A moment later the power cut out, Erin placed the bowl of candy on the coffee table, she opened up the sideboy and took out a couple of flashlights. The three approached the basement door and opened it just as Michael closed the doors outside and opened the kitchen door. Tommy desended the stairs first, Lyndsay was holding onto him as though her life depended on it, leaving Erin in the rear with the second flashlight. Michael re-locked the back door in the kitchen.

"There's nothing down here", Tommy said flashing the light around.

"Then what and the hell was that noise?", Lyndsay replied.

There was movement upstairs, the three of them were lost in darkness as the batteries died, Erin went towards the work bench and found a couple of matches.

"Just need some candles", She muttered.

Lyndsay grabbed hold of Tommy's arm, as the foot steps upstairs continued. Erin walked back over to them.

"I can't see anything infront of me", Erin replied.

"We have bigger problems, there's someone upstairs", Lyndsay said.

"And that's where the candles are", Tommy exclamied.

The footsteps seemed to disappear, it was quiet for a few minutes, then there was a click from somwhere behind them, the lights in the house came back on.

"How did you? How? UGH! How come you didn't do that earlier?",Lyndsay asked looking at Erin.

Erin shrugged, "The box to the breaker was closed, the little red light comes on when the lights go out. It's a generator but you have to do it manually".

"And all those times we sat aroun waiting for the electricity to come back on",Lyndsay said.

The three of them went upstairs, everything seemed to be calm, too calm. Erin checked the kitchen, the door was locked even though she had unlocked it. Tommy checked the front door.

"There's something going on around here,I don't remember locking the front door", Tommy said.

"He's in the house Tommy. He's in the house", Lyndsay said.

"He is not in the house", Tommy exclamied.

"Then how do you suppose he got in?", She asked rather loudly.

"Myers is not here Lyndsay. Someone must of broken in", Tommy shot back.

"Haddonfield is a peaceful town, there are no burgurlars", Lyndsay replied.

"It's Halloween Lyndsay, Lonnie's fucking friends probably broke in because they think we killed him and they're getting back at us by scaring us", Tommy said.

"Michael Myers killed him Tommy. We saw him. Michael Myers is in Haddonfield and he is in this house, we have to leave", Lyndsay shouted.

"Let's just settle down, okay", Erin replied standing between them.

She only wanted to scare them into leaving, not freak them out. She didn't know what Michael was up to but if they decided to leave then they'd make her go with them.

Dr.Loomis was almost asleep, he had been driving around for hours, checking the Myers house, driving up and down the rows of houses. He decided to go to the police station. Sheriff Meeker was at his desk, Loomis took a seat opposite him.

"My men are looking for your patient doctor. Have you found anything?", Meeker asked.

"I can't find him but I think I know where he's gone. We have to hurry", Loomis replied.

Erin felt restless, Lyndsay and Tommy were still shouting at eachother, it was ten thirty, Erin was sitting in the livingroom, she thought her head might explode.

"Can you guys fight peacefully", Erin replied rather loudly.

They looked at her, their anger re-generating, Erin knew it was the only way to get them out of the house.

"You know what, shut up. SHUT THE FUCK UP! Fuck You and your "Oh the Myers house has to be saved" speeech, you know what, burn the fucker, burn it to hell. Look around us Erin, Michael fucking Myers has killed several people including our friends, you know, Kris,Amy and Rachel. Remember them? Of course you don't, because you don't care", Lyndsay replied.

"I do care but you know what, burning down someone's home isn't fair", Erin said.

"Piss off. You can stay here and start a fan club but I'm out of here", Lyndsay said.

Tommy said nothing and followed Lyndsay all the same, Erin shut the door behind them. She leaned against it, she turned off the kitchen lights and the living room lights. She started up the stairs, it seemed to take forever, in the darkness, she went down to the window and shut it. The yard was dark and the quiet house was just as dark. Erin opened the door to her room, it was dark because of the electricity fuse. She turned on the light and turned slowly to her bed closing the door behind her.

"We shouldn't have left, you know that right", Tommy said.

"I hate Halloween", Lyndsay replied in a grumpy mood.

The two had walked two blocks without noticing that they had, they were almost to the third street over from the schools when they saw flashing red and blue lights.

Michael stared back at her, she stood frozen by the door, he tilted his head for a second, Erin released her fingers from the door knob.

"My name is Erin", She muttered.

He didn't say anything, he took something out of his pocket, it was a newspaper clipping. He got up and held it out. Erin nervously took it. She looked down, it was from the news paper three weeks ago, it was about her trying to stop the Myers house from being burned down.

"See, I want to help", She said holding up the clipping.

Michael just stared, he then sat down on her bed, Erin sat down with him. It was the most akward moment of her life.

"Did you like the gum ball I gave you", Erin asked doing sign language with her fingers.

Michael tilted his head again, he did it back with his fingers, "yes".Then he began to do it again, "I would like to help you stop those people from burning my home".

Erin nodded to him that she understood. She gently touched his hand with hers, a tingling sensation passed through Michael, Erin could feel it, her heart was beating a mile an hour. She leaned in and kissed the cheek of the prostetic mask, his arm slid around her, Michael lifted off his mask and placed it on the nightstand. His hair was a messy dark dirty blond, his eyes were a dark grey, his lips were chapped and the skin was peeling, his skin had never seen sun light, it was a creamy pale tone. Erin got up and walked over and shut off the light, she then plugged in a plastic pumpkin light, that sat on the nightstand, which just lite around the bed, Michael placed the mask on top of the pumpkin so the mask had an eerie glow to it. Erin came and sat with him again, this time there was no hesitence, their lips and hands seemed to move in time with each other, Michael noticed that she didn't seem to mind as he wrestled her to the bed, moving his lips down the colume of her neck. The two were bathed in the eerie glow as their clothes sheded from their bodies, Michael couldn't understand it, he had been so intent on killing, killing had become his purpose, but at the moment, killing didn't seem so...important.


	6. Out of the pan, into the Fire

Chapter Six

Out of the pan, into the Fire

Night of October 31

The lights seemed to be getting closer, Lyndsay and Tommy waved the cop car down, knowing they'd be in absolute trouble. Dr. Loomis told Sheriff Meeker to pull over when he saw the kids. Sheriff Meeker did so, he and Dr.Loomis got out of the car.

"Dr.Loomis, Michael Myers is in the house", Tommy replied.

"What?", he asked.

"He got in, I don't know how but he did", Tommy said.

"Where's Erin?", Dr.Loomis asked.

Nothing was said, Dr.Loomis knew the answer even after asking it. He saw the plan forming in his mind, Erin had purposly unlocked the doors in the house, somehow Michael was able to get into the house, scaring Tommy and Lyndsay into leaving.

"It's almost eleven, what do we do?", Lyndsay replied.

"We have to get to the Myers house, that's where Michael will take her", Loomis replied.

Erin felt like she had dropped fifty feet from airplane, she stood in front of the bathroom sink, she had thrown up what looked like tunafish or the remains of it. She washed her face with a washcloth, feeling better, she desended the stairs. Michael was standing by the front door, knife in hand and mask back on. Her legs seemed to carry down the front steps and down the sidewalk, her head felt numb, like all the blood had rushed to it. Before she knew it, she had turned the street corner, there were many supporters holding picket signs, flash lights, some with matches, wearing Halloween costumes. Erin looked around, Michael was no where in sight, she bravely approached the supporters.

"Here comes the little bitch herself", yelled one person with a megaphone.

Erin was allowed through but before she knew it, she was being grabbed and tied, she tried to get away but there were many hands, she thrashed, scratching but they were too much, voices started to chant.

"Burn to hell. Kill her too. Burn to hell. Kill her too".

"NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!", Erin screamed, "MICHAEL! MICHAEL!".

As she was being brought into the house, she heard someone with a mega phone, tears weld up into her eyes as someone stuffed a sock into her mouth, her ears strained to listen,

"We will burn this god for saken house which was once in habited by Michael Myers. No longer will Haddonfield fear Halloween. In addition, we will sacfrice Erin Parker to him and in hopes he will rest in hell and no longer plague Haddonfield!".

The speech was followed by applause and roars of approval, more chanting began as more roars of applause and speeches were made. The leader of the supporters passed them and stood at the top of the stairs, as she was brought up the stairs, the boy said,

"Put her in Judith Myers room".

Erin was set down on the floor, they shut the door and locked it from the outside. Michael had gone around back and entered the house, he had hidden in the living room, three boys had entered with boxes of gas and matches. He silently started up the stairs just as Erin was able to dislodge the sock from her mouth.

"MICHEAL! MICHAEL CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M IN HERE MICHAEL!", She cried.

Michael turned his head towards the right, the door was shut, he approached the door, he heard her voice, he tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge. He punched through the door. Erin saw his hand reaching for the handle.

"It's locked from the outside!", Erin yelled.

Michael forced his knife into the key hole, breaking it, he was able to open it. Erin cried in relief as the door swung open. Michael approached her, he nelt down and used the knife to cut the rope, the rope dropped off of her as she stood up and hugged him. Michael led Erin to the top of the stairs.

"Those sons of bitchs need to be stopped", She said, she turned to Michael, "You need to kill them, you need to stop them. I'll distract them, you know what to do".

Michael held up the knife and stood at the top of the stairs as Erin hurried down into the living room, she found some things to smash.

"What was that?", one of the guys.

"Just keep pouring oil", said another.

Each time, she smashed something, Michael made his way towards the kitchen.

"Maybe we should get out of here", one guy said moving from the kitchen, and then the knife came down, and his scream was earpiersing.

She pocked her head around the corner, she saw the body fall to the ground, dead. Michael advanced into the kitchen, killing two more boys. Erin noticed there was an entrance into the kitchen from the livingroom.

"One more step and this place goes sky high", one of the guys with matches said.

Michael still advanced, the guy dropped the lite match as Erin hit him on the head with a firing pan, a fire started on the stove running along the counter, the boy's body hit the fire and began to burn instantly. Smoke was starting to rise, Erin stood terrifide, Michael crossed the fire stricken floor, he took her into his arms and went into the living rooom.

Dr.Loomis stepped out of the police car as the fire fighters pulled up.

"Seems the neighbors were ahead of us", Meeker replied.

He got on the radio to call back up and the ambulances. Lyndsay and Tommy stood beside Dr.Loomis.

"Where are they?", Tommy asked.

"Inside but don't worry, Erin's with Michael, they'll make it", Loomis said.

The fire began to spread faster, smoke began to spread into the livingroom, soon Erin and Michael were covered in ash. Erin held onto Michael, he looked around for an exit. He moved towards the window.

"What are you doing? I want to stay with you. I won't let you die", she cried as Michael lifted her up.

Nobody was ready for what was about to happen, everyone ran for the street as the roof was beginning to collapse, the fire blasted the front door open, broken glass was shattered as a high pitched scream blared through the night, a body hit the lawn,Lyndsay screamed as Dr.Loomis ran forward.

"Oh my god. Dear god", he said knealing over the body.

Erin was lying on her side, crying, her face and hands were covered with ash and blood. Her clothes were torn and covered in ash.

"Michael...Michael...", she repeated over and over again in between sobs.

As the firefighteres stood with hoses ready, Michael stumbled through the back door, the sound of ambulences in the distance.


	7. Out of the Fire

Chapter Seven

Out of the fire

Night of October 31

The ambulances arrived ten to twelve minutes later, so did many police cars, the crowed of college students were being evacuated. Erin lay in the grass, her body hurt, her head was still numb but it hurt more now that she had been flung through a window. The sound of water being sprayed sounded so far away. She could even hear Dr.Loomis.

"Erin, can you hear me?", he asked.

"Yes", she muttered, her eyes opening.

"The ambulances have just arrived, you're going to be fine", he said.

"I'm sorry Dr.Loomis. It's my fault. All I wanted to do was to help",She said.

"Shh. It's alright. It's not your fault, it's mine", Dr.Loomis replied.

He stared at the house, the fire was still ragging, the firefighters were doing their best, at least the fire wasn't spreading.

"Dr.Loomis look!", Tommy replied pointing.

Dr.Loomis looked over to see Michael, he was covered in ash, his hands were burned. He was walking towards them. Erin rolled onto her stomach.

"Stop right there Michael", Dr.Loomis replied.

"Erin no!', Tommy cried out.

Erin had gotten to her feet, she started to limp towards Michael. Lyndsay held Tommy back, at the same time Michael started moving forwards again. Dr.Loomis took out a gun from his pocket, although he knew it was useless, a road block and all points bullitine wouldn't stop a five year old let alone a full grown man like Michael Myers.

"Michael I'm warning you, I will shoot. Now stop where you are", Dr.Loomis yelled.

Niether Erin nor Michael seemed to be listening, Erin fell into Michael's arms, she sobbed into his chest, he stroked her hair, he could feel her body shaking against his. Tommy broke free of Lyndsay's grip and grabbed the gun from Loomis.

"Tommy don't be stupid", Loomis replied.

"That bastard has to die", Tommy muttered.

Erin looked up at Michael, she then closed her eyes and layed her head on his chest, glade that it was all over, but Michael looke up just in time. He threw her aside onto the the ground, Erin looked up from where she was and in slow motion, he was shot. Another one and another. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. His body hit the ground with a thump!

"NO!", Erin screamed.

She flung herself onto his chest, then she herself fell onto the ground beside him, her sight became blurry until darkness swept over her. Tommy lowered the gun, breathing hard, Lyndsay was covering her face with her hands.

"You killed them", she sobbed.

Dr.Loomis went over to Erin, he felt her pulse.

"She's not dead, just fainted. She must've blacked out", he said.

It was several minutes before Erin was lifted onto a stretcher and put into an ambulance. Tommy and Lyndsay had been taken home by a police officer. Sheriff Meeker approached Loomis.

"What do we do about Myers?", he asked.

"I want them to take him to Warren County Prison. I don't care what they do to him afterwards. I just want to make sure that Erin Parker is taken care of as best as possible", Loomis said.

Meeker talked with two of the ambulance drivers and gave them the message from Loomis. Meeker gave Loomis a lift back to the police station after the second ambulance took Michael away.

"What are you going to do now?", Meeker asked.

"Make sure this never happens again", Loomis replied, "I never want Erin Parker to remember this, ever".

"Myers is going to wake up, he is going to go looking for her and I bet you'll be there when it happens", Meeker replied.

"That's what I was thinking. And you can count on it that I will be there when he goes looking. He is my patient after all", Dr.Loomis replied dryly.


End file.
